My Bodyguard?
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: Naveen is a successful singer whose life almost got cut short one night. Tiana is a bodyguard who's job is to protect him. Will Naveen's bigger than life ego get the best of him or will he find the girl he's been looking for in Tiana?


My Bodyguard?

Six months ago

"Naveen!" screamed his fans as he walked down the red carpet

Just hearing all the screaming fan girls were like music to his ears. Over a thousand women were here for the event. To see him get his first of many music awards. The lady standing next to him, China, was his date for the evening. Once he wins that award his promised her to give her a good time tonight. Hell, he was surprised that they didn't notice that his date's dress was crooked. Unless they don't care anymore.

The cameras flashing nearly blinding him, he placed an arm around the blond's shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. The parazzi went crazy, more flashing lights, more questions being asked. He smiled to himself; he just made this woman a celebrity overnight. Once the night is over he'll be done with her and move onto the next woman. To him women are toys for his own pleasure; if they get too clingy then he kicks them out. No exceptions.

The sound of the girls screaming his name gave him an extra boost of confidents. It felt like he was on top of the world.

* * *

About an hour into it he won two awards. Best new male and best video for "Wanting You Back.". In a bit they were about to announce Best Artist. This was what he was waiting for, to walk across the stage and grab his award. China looked over at him as she squeeze his arm but he didn't notice her, he was too focus on what he was about to say to his fans.

"Naveen?" she said in a sedative voice, "When you win, will you let me hold your award?"

He looked over at her with his golden brown eyes and smirked, "I'll let you do more than that."

She blushes as she rested her head against his shoulder. She loved him ever since she saw him on TV. Now she gets to be his lover, even if it is for one night but maybe she could be the one to chance his playboy ways.

A woman with short brown hair wearing a long white dress was on stage. She smiled as she held the purple envelope in her tiny, pale hands.

"My name is Cleo Mayflower and I'm here to present the award for Best New Artist!"

The crowd shouted and cheered their favorite singers. Naveen's heart started to race when he heard them call his name. A cocky smile formed on his handsome face as he ran his fingers through his slick black hair.

After Cleo went through all the nominees she said that everyone was a winner in her books. Which was a lie. She slowly opened up the envelope and smile,

"And the winner is…" The drums started to roll, "Naveen!"

Everyone went crazy. Naveen jumped up and placed on the sexiest smile he could whip up. China stood beside him and held on to his arm showing off her red dress that clinged to her body. They made their way down to the stage. Smiling as random stars give them a pat on the back. Before stepping foot on stage he dusted of his pin stripe suit.

Walking to the middle of the stage was always exciting especially for China. Being showed out to everyone, being known as his lover and she is the one to change him. From being a player to a husband. She smiled as all eyes were on her, envy or lust she didn't care. All she cared for was the man of the hour.

He had the award in his hands and he smiled, "I want to thank the…"

Creek!

He looked around but saw nothing, so he shrugged and continued.

"I want to thank my new manger Ra…"

Creek!

He looked around again but still nothing.

"Ray helped me with my…"

Crack.

The sound was so loud everyone in the crowd heard. Naveen looked up to see a spot light ready to crush him. He jumped out the way and tackled China to the ground. The spot light fell, smashing through the wooden stage. Screams filled the place as panicky stars and fans ran out the building. Naveen pushed himself up and looked back. If he didn't move in the last second, he would have been flattened. A Naveen pancake does not look good. He looked down to see a crying China. Her mascara was running down her face her pretty little face. She was shaking violently under him.

"Poor kid."

* * *

Now

Naveen stood outside in his black swimming trunks with an apple in his hand.

"Ray I don't need any bodyguards." Said Naveen before biting into an apple

They both stood by the pool in Naveen's backyard discussing the same thing since the Award shoe incident. After that Ray got really worried. Which was cool but it was kinda getting annoying when he kept bringing it up over and over again. Just let bad stuff be in the past and worry about the future. Ray let out a sigh,

"Naveen you know I care about you. But I think he's still after you."

He frowned as took another bit from the apple. Ray sat at the table, signing document. Even though he was really nice, Naveen was wearing his patient. The last thing is Naveen being killed; Ray just wanted him to find a nice girl for him to love.

"I don't want you to get hurt that's all."

"No, you just want me to find a 'Good Girl'. I really doubt that she really exist." said Naveen as he tossed the apple to the side.

Ray let out another sigh. Naveen was a hand full, especially when it came to this topic.

"What's so wrong with finding a nice good girl." He asked

"I like sex. Good girls usually save their virginity. But we all know that all girls are freaks in sheep's clothing. It just usually takes the right man to bring it out."

Ray narrowed his eyes, "And you're the 'Right Man', huh?"

Naveen smiled, "Do you know how many girls I've…"

"No! No, I don't want to hear all your nasty thoughts. My pure innocent ears." Said Ray covering his ears

Naveen laughed, "You my friend have a rare woman. Evangeline is a 'good' woman."

"That's what I want you to find."

"There are no more women like that anymore."

"You haven't even tried looking for her."

Naveen looked at him and laughed, "I'm just going to let her find me."

Ray shook his head.

'Kids now-a-days are just too lazy.' He thought as he ran his fingers thought his red hair.

* * *

"Tiana! Tiana!" shouted an excited blond

Tiana turned around from her desk and smiled, "What is it Lottie?"

Lottie started to bounce around, "YOU! YOU! YOU!"

Tiana laughed, "Me what?

Lottie stopped and gave her a lovey dovey smile,

"You get to protect Naveen." She said in a dreamy voice

"Huh, who's that?"

Lottie's mouth dropped and her blue eyes nearly popped out of her head. Tiana looked around and shrug,

"What?"

"You don't know Naveen?" she screeched

Tiana just shook her head, knowing that Lottie would give her this Naveen person's life story. But this was the most excited she seen her, well besides meet Donny the Dolphin.

"Naveen is the hottest man to even walk God's green creation!"

"Does this Naveen person have a last name?"

Lottie flicked her on the forehead before continuing,

"He's like the male Madonna!"

"So he's gay?"

Lottie gasped, "How are we friends?"

"Drama Queen." Tiana smirked, "You know that I'm really not into today's music."

"Wait right here. I'm going to get my CD player and make you listen to him." Lottie said before running off

Tiana giggled. Lottie always brightened her day. She was like a ball of bouncy, crazy sunshine.

Tiana turned back to her desk and looked into the little mirror and frowned. She rubbed the bags under her eyes.

"That's what you get for pulling to many late nighters." She said to herself

Her brown eyes looked tired and her dark brown hair was a mess that needed a comb to tame it. Her full lips were chapped, and her mocha skin was covered in sticky notes. How that happened she didn't know.

Thinking about past jobs her frown deepened. She didn't like being a body guard to men. They had big egos and when they saw her doing her job they always throw fits. Men are big babies who cry when a woman does a better job then they do.

'I just hope he won't give me a hard time.'

* * *

Thank you for reading it. I think I got a lot better then on Soulless; still a little work needs to be done. Please review! Peace, love, and chocolate!


End file.
